Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a system including a self-orienting, front-loading syringe for use with a fluid injector and, further, to a connection interface for securing the syringe to the fluid injector and to a method for loading and removal of the syringe to and from the fluid injector.
Description of Related Art
In many medical diagnostic and therapeutic procedures, a medical practitioner, such as a physician, injects a patient with one or more medical fluids. In recent years, a number of injector-actuated syringes and fluid injectors for pressurized injection of medical fluids, such as a contrast solution (often referred to simply as “contrast”), a flushing agent, such as saline, and other medical fluids, have been developed for use in procedures such as angiography, computed tomography (CT), ultrasound, magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), positron emission tomography (PET), and other molecular imaging procedures. In general, these fluid injectors are designed to deliver a preset amount of fluid at a preset pressure and/or flow rate.
In some injection procedures, the medical practitioner places a catheter or a needle connected to tubing, or other fluid delivery connection into a vein or artery of the patient. The catheter or the tubing is connected to either a manual or to an automatic fluid injection mechanism. Automatic fluid injection mechanisms typically include at least one syringe connected to at least one fluid injector having, for example, at least one powered linear piston. The at least one syringe includes, for example, a source of contrast and/or a source of flushing fluid. The medical practitioner enters settings into an electronic control system of the fluid injector for a fixed volume of contrast and/or saline and a fixed rate of injection for each.
The injected contrast and/or saline are delivered to a patient's vasculature through the catheter or needle inserted into the patient's body, such as the patient's arm or groin area. A dose of contrast is referred to as a bolus. Once the bolus of contrast is delivered to the desired site, that area is imaged using a conventional imaging technique, such as angiography imaging or scanning, computed tomography (CT), ultrasound, magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), positron emission tomography (PET), and other molecular imaging procedures. The presence of the contrast becomes clearly visible against the background of the surrounding tissue.
Various front-loading connection interfaces have been developed to facilitate the loading and removal of the syringe to and from the fluid injector. In some embodiments, the syringe having a retention feature is inserted into a syringe port on the fluid injector by aligning the syringe with a corresponding locking feature provided on the fluid injector. It is often necessary for the medical practitioner to manually align the retention feature of the syringe with the corresponding locking feature on the fluid injector before the syringe can be loaded onto the injector. In some cases, there are only one or two possible alignments for loading, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,336,913. In these syringes, the operator must rotate the syringe to find an alignment that allows the syringe to engage the fluid injector. It is then necessary for the operator to manually rotate the syringe relative to the locking feature to create a strong enough engagement for operation of the injector. In another embodiment disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,652,489, there is no need to rotationally align the syringe or to rotate the syringe for installation or engagement. To remove the syringe, the operator must rotate the syringe at least 45 degrees, and more commonly 90 degrees, about its longitudinal axis. After rotation, the operator must then physically pull the syringe out of the injector. In some embodiments, the operator must pull on the syringe at the same time while rotating the syringe. Such syringe injector features require additional time and effort to load/remove the syringe from the injector, resulting in increased time for a medical injection procedure.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved syringe and injector attachment, interface, and/or locking feature that allows the operator to more easily disengage or release the syringe from the fluid injector, for example to relieve the operator of the effort of simultaneously pulling and rotating the syringe. There is a further need in the art for reducing or eliminating the need for the operator to rotationally align the syringe with the fluid injector during engagement of the syringe with the fluid injector. While various syringe connection interfaces and methods are known in the medical field, improved syringe designs, syringe retention mechanisms, connection interfaces between the syringe and the fluid injector and methods for loading and removing the syringe to and from the fluid injector continue to be in demand.